The Secret Side of Me
by Rebel Riding Hood
Summary: A Zoroark who despises humans due to her past must live as a human girl for 3 days as payback for her cheating at a race. She can't wait for them to be up, until she meets N, that is. Something about that boy puts her on edge, and there's no way in hell she'll let him see her true form. Why is this? What about him makes her feel this way? Zoroark Girl collaboration
1. The Challenge

**Alright, this idea came from Zoroark Girl, I did not come up with this, credit goes to her for the main plot, but I'm writing it and adding all the details and such. After all, she is my best friend...**

 **Zoroark: And just to be clear, there's no Pokemon X Pokemon pairing in this, OK?**

 **Rebel: Dude, it's rated T**

 **Zoroark: Yeah, no yaoi here! This is based in Pokemon BW, and N and Team Plasma play a role, especially N-**

 **Rebel: -yep, she's a fangirl**

 **Zoroark: HEY!**

 **Rebel: Zoroark, just shut up! You all, read the story!**

 **Zoroark: Reviews appreciated!**

* * *

 _Okay, come on, the finish line is in sight. Just a little bit longer._ The thought raced in both Zoroark's and Lucario's minds as they dashed through the forest. Dewott had challenged the two to a race, and Lucario bet he was much faster than Zoroark could ever be. As stubborn as she is, Zoroark accepted the challenge, but for the love of Arceus, did it have to be through the entire forest?!

Zoroark didn't think she could run any farther. Her legs felt like they were on fire and her chest felt constricted, but she wasn't about to lose.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Lucario taunted her. Zoroark gasped as she saw Lucario gain up speed and run right past her.

Oh no no no no NO! I will NOT lose to you! she thought. She was determined not to. She had an idea, but it was risky.

Zoroark remembered seeing a Rapidash earlier that week, and remembered how astonishingly fast it was. Zoroark grinned evilly as she focused on Rapidash's form. In a matter of seconds, a pale blue light surrounded her. Her silhouette became horse-like with a fiery mane and tail. The light disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Zoroark was gone, but a Rapidash was running in its place.

 _Holy hell! Rapidash are literally built for speed!_ Zoroark thought as she sped up, now leaving Lucario in the dust. "H-hey!" his startled cry was behind her as she sped towards the finish line, but then she heard something behind her.

 _Oh no!_ she thought, realizing exactly what it was: Lucario's Aura Sphere. The sky blue energy sphere hit her square in the side, making her fall to the ground and assume her true Zoroark guise. Angry, she shot her own Dark Pulse at him, making him crash into a tree, then fall to the ground.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Dewott yelped, trying to get in between the two fighters. Lucario and Zoroark both shot death glares at the otter Pokemon, but backed away from each other.

"It was his fault for Aura-Sphering me!" Zoroark said without thinking.

"What?! It was her fault for cheating!"

"I didn't cheat! I simply used my resources to win!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you stop it!" Dewott screamed over the two, making them immediately shut up.

"Zoroark, the rules didn't say you could transform, so technically, you did cheat," Dewott said. Zoroark growled at Dewott, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"You know what that means, Zoroark," Lucario grinned, crossing his arms. "That means you lose the race," he smiled. "And the rules said the winner decides the loser's fate."

Zoroark growled, but accepted defeat. It was a stupid thing for her to do, and she had to accept it. After all, the punishment couldn't be too bad...right?

"Your punishment is to transform into a human girl for 72 hours straight. No Zoroark, you can only be human," Lucario said.

"What?!" she yelped. Why would he ever say that?! She hated humans, and he knew it! All they did was capture Pokemon, force them to battle, and worst of all, trade them. She'd never had any interaction with humans except once in her past, and it was a HUGE mistake on her part. Zoroark wanted nothing to do with humans, much less have to transform into one!

"Come on, Zoroark. Rules are rules. Transform into any human girl you want, just has to be a human," Dewott said.

Daaaaammit! She yelled in her head. She knew there was no way out of it, she had to do it. Plus, it'll shut the two of them up for a while.

Suddenly, a pale blue light surrounded Zoroark again. This time, she assumed the form of a human girl. She kept her tall and skinny frame along with her long, messy red hair and blue eyes. She had really pale, almost white skin, a black short sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black boots she'd seen a few girls wear.

"I have to keep this up for how long?" Zoroark asked, testing her new voice. It was like her old voice, except it sounded more...human-like, and lost its echo-like sound.

"I hate this already," she growled.

Lucario smiled. "Oh wait a minute. You're a trainer now. And trainers challenge Pokemon gyms," Lucario smiled.

Zoroark gasped. "No! No no no no I am NOT going into town looking like this!" she yelled.

Dewott shrugged."Well, Lucario _does_ get to decide your punishment...so...you have to, sorry," Dewott shrugged.

"Wai...what?!" Zoroark facepalmed and growled. _Okay...come on...just do what he says and plot your revenge later,_ Zoroark told herself. She looked at her two best friends.

"Whatever. Sure, I guess. But if I'm about to kill someone, you better stop me, alright?" she growled. They nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go."


	2. The Speech

_Oh, what did I get myself into with this?!_ Zoroark frantically thought, but she forced herself to remain calm. Zoroark walked into the small town. Instinctively, she tried to avoid all the humans, but they were everywhere!

 _Hey, you need to calm down,_ she heard Dewott's voice echo inside her head. "I have every right to be panicking right now, and I will panic right now! Why are there so many humans?!" Zoroark tried to keep her voice low. _Zoroark, just calm down, alright? Find a place where there aren't as many humans, but you still have to remain as a human,_ Lucario grinned at Zoroark.

"I think people are noticing me," she said, her voice low. She was right; while people were walking, they glanced Zoroark's way. She prayed to Arceus no one would talk to her-

"Hey, look!" a man's voice said, making Zoroark jump. She, Lucario, and Dewott all turned to the sound of the voice. Only then did Zoroark notice the crowd forming near the back of the small town.

 _I wonder what's happening over there,_ Dewott said, starting to walk forward. _I don't know, let's go and look,_ Lucario responded, walking towards the crowd. Zoroark mustered up all her courage and walked over to the crowd, resisting the urge to back away.

The ground rose up slightly, elevating the people on it a foot or so above the crowd. The man in front was incredibly tall, maybe close to 7 feet, and wore regal robes. _Damn, look at the guy's eyes,_ Lucario said. She did, and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were a burning red. The way he was standing and the way the light flashed in his eyes they looked like they were glowing!

But the one thing about the man that caught Zoroark's attention was his hair. It was shoulder-length, but it was a vivid green. _Aren't most humans' hair like a blonde or brown or black?_ she thought.

The people behind the man all wore an odd uniform, and they made a single line formation behind the man. The two at the ends stood beside a flag. The flag had what looked like a light blue P with a backwards Z behind it. It sent a chill up Zoroark's spine.

"My name is Ghetsis," the man said. "I represent Team Plasma, and I am here to speak to you all about Pokemon Liberation."

Zoroark immediately straightened up, stunned by Ghetsis's voice. It was deep, but it seemed unusually soothing and calm, and somewhat inviting. It was like he wanted the people to think he was this nice man who simply wanted to talk, but Zoroark knew better. She knew better than to fall for that. She immediately saw straight through him. He was going to say something, but his voice would carry it in a way that made it seem like a good thing.

Zoroark crossed her arms. Did he _really_ think anyone would fall for that?

"I'm sure you all believe Pokemon and people are partners, we have come to live together because we want and need each other. However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans only... _assume_...that is the truth?" Ghetsis paced back and forth.

Zoroark almost fell for it. Pokemon are _not_ partners to humans. They are their own independent beings. Ghetsis was right; people only assume they know pokemon. They simply do so they have someone to do all their dirty work for them.

Then why did part of Zoroark disagree with him?

Part of her knew Ghetsis was lying, knew he was only sugar-coating what he was really saying, but why was she having a hard time focusing on that? Her attention kept drifting over to what he was saying.

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers...they get pushed around when they're our 'partners' at work," Ghetsis continued.

Zoroark couldn't agree more. She knew he was right. She knew firsthand what it was like to be pushed around...to not be appreciated...to be beaten for any little mistake she made by her trainer-

 _No!_ she forced herself to snap out of it. She looked Ghetsis in the eye. Despite the hellish red color, his eyes showed honesty. _No no no! This can't be real!_ Why was Zoroark being affected so much by his words?! She knew he was hiding what he was truly saying with his charm, but part of her knew she wasn't hearing the truth. He was hiding the truth in his words.

Why was she having such a hard time trying to focus on _not_ listening to him?!

"Can anyone say with complete confidence what I'm saying is completely false?" Ghetsis asked. Suddenly, his gaze fell straight on Zoroark, making her flinch. She looked him straight in the eye. She felt like Ghetsis was staring straight into her soul. Zoroark was frozen in place.

Finally, Ghetsis swept his gaze away from her. Zoroark didn't realize she was holding her breath.

"Now, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. We have much to learn from them. Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these beings called 'Pokemon'?" he asked the crowd.

Zoroark caught herself about to say 'liberation.'

The crowd around her said it for her. Ghetsis smiled a smile of victory.

"That's right! We must liberate Pokemon! Then, and only then, will Pokemon and people truly be equals. I implore you to consider your relationship with your Pokemon," Ghetsis finished.

Then, the uniformed guards surrounded Ghetsis as he strode away and out of town.

"Okay you guys, _please_ tell me you thought that was odd, too," Zoroark told Dewott and Lucario. They both nodded. _Yeah, I mean, I agree with him, but there was something about the way Ghetsis spoke-_

"Your Pokemon...it just spoke," a voice said, startling Zoroark. She turned to see a boy about an inch taller than her with the same color hair as Gheists with a black baseball hat and the most unnatural blue eyes.

"Wait, what?" Zoroark asked him without thinking. All her fear of interacting with humans slowly melted away. "How would you know Lucario spoke?" she asked.

"Because I just heard him."

"You can hear Pokemon?"

" _You_ can hear them?!"

"Of course I can! How could I not hear them?" she asked, stopping herself. She almost gave away the fact she was a Zoroark.

The boy smiled at her. "My name is N," he started, looking her straight in the eye, making her a little nervous. "What's yours?"

Her name? She was always called Zoroark, but she couldn't say that-

 _Her name's Jinjira,_ Dewott quickly said. Zoroark let out a sigh. _Thank you Dewott,_ she thought.

"Jinjira, huh?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Zoroark started panicking. N then looked down at Lucario and Dewott, who both stood in front of Zoroark.

"Hm, Lucario and Dewott seem to think highly of you," N said, looking the two of them in the eye.

"If I may ask, do they have PokeBalls?" he asked. Zoroark got the sense that, based on the sudden tone change in his voice and slight narrowing of his eyes, he was testing her.

"Do they have _what_?"

"You don't know what a PokeBall is?"

"No. Should I?"

N only smiled at her. "You're one odd Pokemon trainer, you know that? At least not like any I've ever met," he said. Zoroark forced a smile. "Um..okay?" she forced a small laugh.

"I'm a Pokemon trainer, too, but I can't help but wonder, are Pokemon really happy that way?" Zoroark couldn't tell if N was asking her a question or not. Either way, she kept her mouth shut.

Suddenly, N smiled at her again, then walked away.

 _What the hell was that?_ Lucario asked. Zoroark shrugged. "I have no idea," she said, then she looked at Dewott. "And where did you think of the name Jinjira?" she asked. Dewott shrugged. _I dunno. I just randomly thought of it, that's all,_ he shrugged.

 _Well, either way. I really don't trust that guy Ghetsis. We should go and see if we can catch up to him and see if we can figure out what he's trying to do,_ Lucario said.

Zoroark nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I saw them going that way," she pointed to an opening an some trees.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"


End file.
